Cupiditas
by AuthoressHyphothesis
Summary: What it is it you want most? Choose wisely, as you only have five chances and for every false wish, a price shall be paid. Kingdom!AU. Percy/Jason Slash.


**Back again. This story was intended to be a drabble/one-shot for **_Falling and Sinking_** but then it spiraled into this (I intending it to be somewhere around three to four chapters long). **

**To** _yo (Guest) _**who inspired this with talk of pirates. (Also** _End Game _**may or may not be on hiatus while I work to perfect it as well as not chicken out when writing it.)**

**Warnings: Kingdom!AU, a bit OOC (because AU), made up myths, slight princess bashing and mermaids. **

**Now enjoy~**

* * *

_**Nothing Simple**_

The courtyard was the castle's masterpiece. Decorated with flowers from the far lands, statues of the gods, carved by the greatest artisans, trees that provided shade along with the grape vines that wound it's way through their branches and a spectacular view that looked out to sea. Flat slabs of rock wove through the garden, taking in wanders and making them lost, leading them over small bridges that lead over smaller creeks and past ponds filled with exotic fish -all roads leading to where the true masterpiece sat.

Jason took the fastest route he knew of, brushing past the red leaves of one tree and sweeping past boulders left over from earlier eras, when one's paper was stone. Finally he stepped onto lush grass, the fountain beholding his gaze as the sun lit it from behind.

It was multiple stories, the top story was a giant glass jar that held a marble merman, dripping from his swim and extending a hand, begging those to come closer. The level was surrounded with tall ornamental grass and various flowers shaded blue and yellow and scattered seashells. The rest of the fountain was a mix of marble and stone, extending multiple levels, getting smaller as it went down, each level holding wonderful and almost mythic creatures of the sea that spat water and the occasional white crystal from their mouths. Each gradation has a certain color of gems that sat at it's bottom, going sapphire, emerald, ruby, onyx, fire opal, amber, and once again sapphire. On top of those were clear diamonds and crystals that drifted from level to level. The lowest gradation was a couple of inches below the ground, surrounding the largest -in both diameter and volume- level.

Jason didn't know why he liked coming here, to sit on the lip of the pool, letting his eyes wander from amber water to the carving on the lip that told the fountain's story. A sailor had fallen into the Silentus River when a storm had broken overhead. He'd tried to swim to the surface but had caught in a net holding barrels. Just as he had given up on the hope of living, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen asked him what he wanted most. He had replied 'to live'. The creature kissed him and he rose from the lake, free of his bonds and for a hundred years more he lived, seeing many wars and coming away living every time, only dying when he'd asked.

The river's real name was long forgotten in the people's minds, as they called it the Desiderium River, for _wish_ or _desire_. People threw coins, jewelry, and anything of value into the river and pecked the water, praying for their wish to be granted. This fountain drew directly from the river. As a kid he had never been like his friends who eagerly threw in coins and bend to kiss the water. He always stood back and watched. But now more than ever, he was tempted. He did not know what he wanted in his life any more. His mother wanted him to be king and marry a princess. His father, a great warlord like himself. Everyone wanted something from him. Before he knew what he was doing, he took off the silver chain that held a single ruby and dropped it in and let his knees and toga get soaked as he bent and pressed his lips to the water.

He felt stupid, what was he waiting for? Wasn't he supposed to make a wish? He was about to draw back when a warm pressure pressed against his lips and pressed further until his head was far above water. The force drew back and his eyes fluttered open, sea-green eyes staring back at him.

"You Jason Grace," his velvet voice spilled out "Are worthy. You have five wishes, choose wisely." His voice warned.

Jason took in the figure before him. His hair was black and his entire form was dry save for the moistness of his lips and the rest of his tail that disappeared into the now opaque, gold water. Abs lined his chest nicely and he was tan as if he had seen direct sun instead of through a shimmer shield. His hips moved in a slow rocking motion and rose and fell, revealing greenish-blue scales of a tail.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Percy, keeper of these waters, you have summoned me. Now, your wishes." His tone hinted at impatience as did his eyes.

"My- I-I have none."

His brow furrowed. "Everyone has a wish. Your summoning means you have one!" He breathed in before beginning again. "Start with something simple if you wish to try it out. Say a chest of jewels, or the finest lady in the lands." Something his eyes echoed back to Jason. A line of a poem bubbled up.

_No wish, a simple one._

No wish was a simple one but a greed rose in him but before he could quash it his lips moved.

"A pet snake then."

A laugh tumbled from the merman's mouth and uttered the words 'and so it shall be' before covering Jason's lips with his own.

The chill of scales wrapped around his throat in a collar and when he looked down he saw the most beautiful snake he'd ever seen, it's skin a pearl white and eyes a harsh green, a single ruby embedded within its forehead.

"Have you always wanted a snake?" Percy asked as he leaned against the edge of the pool.

Jason grinned. "Never, but perhaps it will keep those pesky princesses away."

The merman let out an echoing laugh. "I'm sure it will."

"I'm sure you've never had to deal with princesses."

"Oh, the contrary; always throwing away precious jewels moaning about pastry boys and wanting the pretty face in the land."

Jason laughed. "Surely you don't have to answer _all_ of them?"

"I only answer those who I choose." he answered with a mischievous glance.

"Too bad princes can't be the same. Been able to ignore all the princesses who come knocking."

"It's bad to leave those out in the rain, you'll never know when you'll come across something you would have missed otherwise."

"Ha! They are all the same, I'd be lucky if it did rain."

Percy's eyes flashed something dangerous. "Be careful what you wish for. If you desire to spend another wish, you must return here, and kiss me each time. If you do not, it will not come true." He drew up something from the depths of the fountain and pressed it into Jason's hand. "Something you almost forgot." And with a flick of his tail he was gone and the amber rocks in place. He would have fancied it a dream if not for the hissing around his neck, the cool bite of what rested in his palm and his still wet lips.

He opened his hand and found his ruby staring back at him. He clutched it in his hand and a thought crept over his mind.

_Four left, what is it you desire?_

**...**

He rolled the ruby around in his palm and his snake hissed as his curled around the bedpost. He had entered the castle later that evening and his mother had glanced at the snake with disdain while his father believed it to be a fine beast, Jason's bravery and hand that kept it tame around his neck. His sister had smirked and thought is would indeed scare this evening's guests.

She had been right of course, a duke and his three daughters had attended that evening along with a number of his mother's guests and members of father's court. At first they had thought it a fancy necklace from a far-off land, begging to know where he'd gotten it in their annoying way when his pet awoke and they screamed as leaped up, scattering food all over themselves. Thalia had burst aloud with laughter and giggles rose from others at the table and the wine-soaked daughters rushed off, duke in tow. His mother had silenced her with a glare but the sparkle of amusement never died in her eyes.

His mother's brutal tongue found his ear after dinner, cursing him and his foolishness, how he'd never find a bride this way or manage to bring harmony to the kingdom. He now locked himself away in his room, the moonlight spilling in. His mother's words floated into his mind, telling him of the ball that was to take place two days from now, the ball in which he would walk away with a bride.

He glanced at the moon and the ripples of the waves of the sea. Leaving the snake to it's lonesome, he opened the window and jumped.

**...**

It was almost midnight when he reached the fountain, gurgling in a revolt against the quiet of the air. He'd lied. He'd had known what he'd wanted since he was young yet never before had he felt the need so strong. Perhaps it was a manifestation of fury disguised as passion but he was too blind to refuse something that he should have.

Driven, he kissed the water and wound his fingers in the hair of his assaulter and lifted him into the world of the breathing. But their lips didn't fall away.

Percy reciprocated the thirst in his own possessive kisses and ran his tongue along Jason's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Jason's lips parted and everything intensified. The sucking of tongue, the bruising of lips and the quest for more, more, _more_. Percy gripped Jason's neck and though they parted Jason was far from done. His left tender pecks before biting down and sucking again and again until a dark trail lead down the hollow of his throat. His hands roamed over the bare chest and just as they ground down upon Percy's nipples, he was shoved back and landed yards away.

In the moonlight's glare he could see the glint of anger that raged behind Percy's eyes. "Do not take more than allowed, nothing good ever comes from it. You are allowed four more wishes, do not waste my time."

Jason ached to say that he wished for more, he wished for the unobtainable flesh before him, more than anything a flimsy princess could give him, more than anything itself. But if he could have nothing he wanted then let him have nothing.

"I wish my parents would not pester me about marrying."

"Then so it shall be." The gentle kiss made his insides ache. What use were wishes if they could not bring you what you desired?

In a flash he was alone and wishing his hardest that he had never kissed that water.

* * *

**If all goes well you'll get your second chapter tomorrow.**

**~Authoress**


End file.
